Go Bananas
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Sehun hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dari gadis yang memiliki senyuman semanis toblerone. "Sewakan untukku seekor sapi, Sehun!" - HunHan/Shortfic/Lemon.


HUNHAN FANFICTION

Main Cast : Sehun and Luhan

Note : Genderswitch, rated M-esum, Lemon, PWP/Shortfic(?) idk.

" Go Bananas "

.

.

.

Sehun menyukai pagi seperti ini, ketika ia muncul dari dinding dapur dengan baju tidur yang kusut lalu aroma lelehan mentega di wajan dan secangkir kopi hitam menyapa indera penciumannya, seolah-olah merangsang sendi kakinya untuk bergerak mendekat pada kedua objek itu atau… pada gadis yang berdiri menghadap kompor dengan kaus putih polos dan celana dalam hitam yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Kaki gadis itu terlihat ramping dan kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya seputih salju yang berada di pegunungan Alpen. Rambut coklat tua yang lurus membingkai sampai punggung. Ah, Sehun sangat suka mengamati sosok itu secara diam-diam.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia tanggung kehidupannya selama dua bulan terakhir; dari buku-buku pelajaran, make up, barang mewah, hingga uang saku untuk pergi kuliah.

Sehun teman yang baik, kan?

Iya, mereka berteman baik sejak kecil sebelum Sehun pindah ke Zurich untuk meneruskan perusahaan coklat milik ayahnya dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka pernah berteman baik saat itu. Sehun hanya ingat satu hal, ketika usianya tujuh tahun, ia pernah melempari kucing peliharaan gadis itu dengan batu kerikil di pinggir jalan.

Dan sekarang, Sehun bertanggung jawab penuh untuk kehidupan dan beasiswa gadis itu di Zurich. Benar-benar teman yang baik.

Sehun juga tidak berjanji untuk tidak tertarik pada teman satu atapnya. Gadis yang sekarang tumbuh besar dengan tubuh yang sangat proporsional, bukan lagi gadis kecil yang dulu ia juluki saseum ( rusa dalam bahasa Korea ) .

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pabrik coklat. Ya, Sehun pewaris perusahaan yang menghasilkan miliaran pack coklat setiap tahunnya. Dia mencintai pabrik itu.

Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang politik di Swiss ataupun Korea. Dia tidak perlu tahu. Dia seorang bipatride dan parlemen cukup membingungkan. Politik tidak banyak menarik minatnya. Jadi dia lebih memilih jejak ayahnya dibanding Ibu ataupun kakak lelakinya.

Sehun pandai dalam bekerja, dia menganggapnya serius dan mengencani teman serumah mungkin akan lebih menghemat waktunya.

Selain itu, rumah ini adalah rumah milik Sehun sendiri. Dia tidak terlalu suka bergantung pada kedua orangtuanya dan kebebasan adalah hal yang paling penting disamping alasan yang pertama.

Kehidupan di Swiss sangat mahal, lebih mahal daripada dimanapun. Tidak ada tempat untuk orang-orang yang tak siap menjalani kehidupan disana, atau dalam bahasa kasarnya adalah miskin atau tak punya uang. Maka dari itu, dengan senang hati, ia lebih menyarankan teman masa kecilnya untuk tinggal bersama.

Sehun menyeringai di tempatnya berdiri, pelan-pelan tangan besar itu mulai bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu dari belakang.

"Luhan." Suara dingin dan elegan seperti menetas dari mulut lelaki itu. Gadis yang bernama Luhan itu sedikit terkejut.

Luhan melirik pada tangan yang membelit perutnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik tanpa sadar.

"Hai, Sehun."

"Hai, Luhan sayang." Jawab Sehun bergumam pelan di ceruk leher gadis itu.

Dan Sehun dapat membayangkan senyuman semanis coklat dari bibir gadis itu berubah menjadi gars-garis kejengkelan.

Luhan melemparkan spatula pelan diatas wajan dan berbalik kearah Sehun.

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang, sialan."

"Kenapa? Dan telingaku harus tetap membiarkan Kris mengatakan itu? Bajingan itu bersamamu kemarin— tangannya dipantatmu. Jangan katakan apa yang akan ia coba lakukan jika aku tak datang ke pub itu!" Sehun melotot menatap Luhan, rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya diatur menyerupai sebuah garis miring.

"Aku yakin. Aku membuatmu cemburu, teman." Ucap Luhan percaya diri dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Sehun merengkuh wajah Luhan ditangannya dan mulai mencium. Membuat gadis itu terperangkap dimulutnya, mendorong masuk lidahnya serta menuntut untuk memberikannya jalan.

Luhan mengerang dan balas mencium Sehun, mencicipi rasa mint dan aroma bir. Sebenarnya Luhan masih tidak percaya bahwa lelaki dihadapannya adalah seorang perokok. Meskipun Luhan ingin menolak ciuman itu, mendorong diri dari Sehun adalah hal yang mustahil. Dia juga menginginkannya.

"Lihatlah dirimu." Gumamnya lirih setelah melepaskan ciuman, mata birunya menatap tubuh Luhan lalu naik ke wajah. " Aku menguasaimu. Sekalipun ratusan tangan mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu, tidak ada yang bisa merebut dirimu dariku."

"Jangan katakan itu, kita hanya teman-"

Mulutnya menelan protes Luhan sambil membawa dan meregangkan tubuh itu ke atas meja makan yang masih kosong. Lalu dia mulai menyentuh tubuh gadis itu, mencium tubuhnya.

Tubuh Luhan memanas sampai pikiran sadar yang ia punyai mengatakan untuk melarikan diri dan pikiran itu terus berputar. Luhan melanggar aturan dan ia menyadari fakta itu saat lidah Sehun berputar di putingnya yang mengeras, bergantian antara gesekan kecil dari gigi Sehun diikuti oleh belaian lembut untuk menenangkan apa yang dilakukannya. Luhan bahkan tak menyadari kaus dan bra-nya tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Dengan cumbuan bibirnya membuat Luhan melambung. Ia merasa akan orgasme hanya dari apa yang Sehun lakukan. Kenikmatan itu membuatnya hampir menangis dan melengkung. Kakinya bergulung saat Sehun bekerja untuk payudaranya, tidak dapat tetap diam. Luhan liar dan menggeliat dibawah Sehun. Dia terasa begitu nikmat, Luhan tidak bisa menyesali keputusan ini. Keberatannya ditangguhkan oleh olahraga lidah yang diberikan pada tubuhnya.

Semi telanjang di depan Sehun tidak menakutkan untuk Luhan sebelum hal ini terjadi. Dia telah melakukan kebiasaan itu sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki dirumah ini dan Sehun adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak pernah mengatur kebebasan orang lain. Sehun juga lelaki kota yang sudah biasa dengan tubuh-tubuh perempuan. Tapi ini adalah keintiman yang lebih sulit untuk Luhan memproses.

"Sehun!" Luhan meneriakkan namanya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Biarkan kita melakukannya."

Sehun seperti mengatakan hal 'biarkan aku bercinta denganmu, temanku', dan Luhan tahu ia tidak punya kesempatan lain.

Sehun menarik diri dari payudara Luhan, lalu melepas celana dalah hitam itu tanpa menerima penolakan. Dia meletakan tangannya di bagian dalam lutut gadis itu dan membukanya. Benar-benar terbuka lebar didepannya, ia menatap vagina Luhan untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini.

"Milikmu cantik Luhan, aku menginginkanmu."

Dan kemudian Sehun meletakan mulutnya disana. Lidah lembutnya berguling di klit Luhan, membelainya.

Luhan bisa merasakan lidah itu menusuk bagian sensitifnya, dia menggeliat terhadap lidah dan bibir itu. Mungkin Luhan akan datang seketika dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Tidak ada juga yang bisa menghentikan Sehun, dia mengambil semua apa yang dia inginkan. Termasuk menelanjangi Luhan dan membuat gadis itu orgasme sedangkan ia masih berbalut dengan pakaian tidur lengkap.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan lagi ketika ia merasa datang dengan hebat.

"Yang pertama kali sebelum berkali-kali, sayangku." Kata Sehun dari bawah sana antara dua kaki Luhan.

Dan kemudian dua jari panjang mendorong masuk kedalam diri Luhan dan membelainya. "Kau sempit," suara Sehun terdengar serak, "tapi ketika penisku berada di dalammu, kau akan lebih sempit lagi, benarkan, Lu?"

Sehun terus mencumbui Luhan dibawah sana dan menggesekan lidah di klit Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku?" Dia meminta pada Luhan, permintaan yang terdengar kuat.

Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan sambil melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia telah siap dengan tubuh telanjang, tapi Luhan tak mengatakan apapun selain melirik diam-diam kearahnya.

"Luhan?"

Akhirnya Luhan menjawab. "Ya."

Teriaknya dalam dorongan udara, mengetahui bahwa Sehun sangat mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Lakukan. Lakukan itu padaku, Sehun!"

Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang mendekati sebuah laci antara ruang santai dan dapur, Sehun kembali dengan sebuah suara bungkusan yang terobek. Dia melihat Sehun menggulung kondom pada penisnya yang tebal dan keras. Bagian dari diri Sehun yang akan memasuki Luhan dalam beberapa detik lagi, dan gadis itu menggigil membayangkannya.

Sehun membawa mata birunya untuk menatap mata Luhan dan berbisik, "Aku memilikimu, secepatnya."

Sehun menjulang diatas Luhan, kepala penisnya telah masuk pada vagina itu, terbakar panas dan keras seperti tulang.

Pinggul Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk membuka lebih lebar saat ia mencoba menenggelamkan kemaluannya ke dalam dengan tepat. Lelaki itu mengambil mulutnya, menyodorkan lidahnya dengan gerakan lembut. Luhan benar-benar dibawa oleh Sehun di meja makan ini? Itu benar-benar terjadi dan tidak bisa dibatalkan.

Luhan menaiki gelombang orgasme ketika Sehun menaikinya. Dia melakukannya keras dibawah sana sejak awal. Menghentak masuk dan keluar di inti basah Luhan yang semakin dalam pada desakannya.

Luhan merasa ia akan menuju pada orgasme lain. Luhan meremas vaginanya sendiri disekitar kemaluan Sehun yang bertubi-tubi menghentak, sementara mulut lelaki itu mencumbuinya dengan kasar di bagian bibir.

Sehun membuat semua jenis suara dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa nikmatnya menyetubuhi Luhan. Itu membuat Luhan malah menjadi lebih liar.

"Sehun!" Luhan meneriakan namanya lagi untuk orgasme yang kedua kali, tubuhnya menyerah total pada tubuh yang lebih besar dan keras yang berada diatasnya. Luhan bergetar dan menggeliat lebih liar.

Sehun tidak berhenti, dia terus menghentak sampai tiba gilirannya untuk orgasme. Lehernya menegang, mata terbakar dan membawa Luhan lebih keras lagi.

Luhan membentang untuk mengakomodasi seberapa panjang dan tebal ketika Sehun berkembang sedikit lebih ketat. Ia tahu lelaki itu akan datang sebentar lagi.

Luhan merasa dinding vaginanya yang kuat menjadi kaku. Lelaki itu mengerangkan nama Luhan ketika ia datang dan menggigil diatasnya dengan suara parau. Mata birunya bersinar redup dan Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Luhan saat ia datang.

…

Sehun masih menatap Luhan, bahkan setelah seks yang buru-buru dan setelah ia meninggalkan tubuh itu. Dia melepaskan kondom, melemparnya ke tempat sampah, menyingkirkan barang bukti. Tapi kemudian dia segera kembali dengan kaus dan celana Luhan yang sempat terabaikan. Memandangi wanita itu lagi, matanya menyapu tubuh Luhan, menunggu reaksinya dari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengatakan kata-kata pertanyaan bodoh. Menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Kemudian bersyukur dalam hati karena meja itu cukup kuat.

Luhan tersenyum padanya dan menjawab dengan perlahan, "Ya."

"Sebenarnya aku masih sangat jauh dari kata selesai." Sehun menyapukan tangannya pada leher Luhan, melewati payudara, menuju pinggulnya. "Tubuhmu— benar-benar menakjubkan."

Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kau… berhubungan dengan seseorang?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu, mungkin cukup lama?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Lama untuk seminggu, atau sebulan?"

 _Seminggu dan sebulan bukan waktu yang lama_. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun berpikiran seperti itu, Luhan bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali melakukan seks dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan enggan menjawab, tapi Sehun seperti memiliki cara mustahil untuk diabaikan.

"Mungkin, beberapa bulan lalu. Mungkin." Adalah jawaban Luhan

Wajah Sehun menjadi tenang, "Bagus." Dia berguling menindih tubuh Luhan, lulutnya membelah kaki Luhan sehingga ia bisa masuk ke antara kaki itu. "Karena hanya aku yang boleh berada di dalammu lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme dengan penisku yang berada sangat dalam di dirimu, sehingga kau tak pernah lupa bahwa aku pernah berada disana."

Luhan kembali merasakan dia besar sekarang, keras dan panas. Seakan siap untuk tenggelam sepenuhnya lagi.

Sehun menciumnya intens, lidahnya menguasi seperti ciuman sebelumnya. Dan Luhan tak lagi kebingungan sedikitpun atas keputusannya.

"Ya, dan kau juga tidak akan membuatku hamil."

"Brengsek… ya, tentu saja." Sehun mendesah ketika penis tebalnya membelai dinding kemaluan Luhan yang masih kaku. "Luhan, kau membuatku tesesat, kau Oh! Begitu ketat."

Itu adalah bagaimana Sehun kembali melakukannya, kali ini lebih pelan dan lebih terkendali, tapi tidak membuat Luhan tidak puas, bahkan ia datang dengan orgasme yang lebih hebat daripada tadi.

Dia terasa lebih besar di dalam Luhan, bola-nya menampar kulit Luhan dengan setiap dorongan. Kemudian dia berhenti dan punggungnya melengkung karena penetrasi diantara keduanya semakin dalam. Hentakan kecil mengeluarkan semua dari ujungnya sampai ia berhenti sepenuhnya, bernapas dengan berat dan masih berada diantara kedua kaki Luhan.

Sehun menyapu beberapa tetesan air mata Luhan, lalu menghisap lehernya dengan pelan. Merasakan Luhan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Sebelum benar-benar berakhir, Sehun mengecup bibir itu singkat dan menarik diri lalu benar-benar memberikan pakaian Luhan yang sempat ia ambil dari lantai.

"Berapa lama kau tidak membawa wanita kerumahmu untuk ditiduri?" jika Sehun bisa bertanya, seharusnya Luhan juga bisa.

Sehun menyeringai, terlihat puas. "Sejak…tidak pernah. Aku tidak membawa wanita ke rumah ini untuk ditiduri."

"Bukankah kau sadar kalau aku wanita? Yang baru saja kau tiduri di meja makan?"

Sehun memakai celana dalam dan celana tidurnya, menatap sugestif kearah Luhan seolah-olah ingin meraupnya. "Iya kau wanita." Meloloskan bajunya dari atas kepala, Sehun menatap lagi. " tapi tidak ada wanita lain."

"Oh." Luhan duduk tegap dan memasukan kaus lewat kepalanya, berharap itu bukan kebohongan total.

Memasukan celana dalam ke antara kakinya, Sehun menarik benda itu tiba-tiba dan melemparkannya begitu saja. "Tolong jangan merusak pemandangan yang sedang kunikmati, sayang. Dan, aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan wanita yang sering memanfaatkan pria karena seks." Suaranya serius, " tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau yang memanfaatkanku, kau memiliki izin khusus, Luhan."

Luhan mendengus dan melompat dari meja makan, memungut celana dalamnya dengan gerakan cepat. "Kau terlalu tampan, Sehun. Pesonamu tidak akan bisa bertahan denganku setiap hari."

"Dan kau wanita yang selalu membuat apapun menjadi sulit. Apa aku harus mengikatmu dan melemparkanmu ke kamarku?" Sehun membuat suara sarkastik.

"Jadi?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi pakai celanamu."

Sehun menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut namun terasa intim dan spesial.

…

"Gila!"

Sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mengatakan kata itu hari ini. Dia hanya terkejut mendengar pagi Luhan yang panas.

"Apa dia besar? Kira-kira berapa inchi?"

Luhan menendang kaki Baekhyun dari bawah meja, seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sttt! Oke, jangan bicarakan tentang seks lagi, itu melanggar batasan pribadi, oke?"

Baekhyun mendelik, " kau yang memulai, bodoh."

"Terserah."

"Kau harus menyembuhkan seksual frustasimu."

Luhan menutup bukunya, memandang Baekhyun yang memiliki mulut seperti kaleng rusak. "Apa katamu?"

"Lupakan."

Aroma kopi yang lezat membuat Luhan melirik ke sebuah mug, Baekhyun menyodorkannya.

"Aku melakukan threesome!" bisik Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Luhan menyentuh permukaan mug itu dengan bibirnya, keterkejutan tiba begitu cepat dan mengharuskannya menaruh kembali mug berisi kopi itu keatas meja.

"Kau melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Baekhyun menggerakan matanya jengah, "threesome. Kau harus melakukan itu dengan Sehun sekali-kali."

"Fuck. Kau gila, Baek." Kepala Luhan menggeleng menanggapi pernyataan yang tidak-tidak dari temannya itu.

"O-oh? Bukan begitu sayang." Luhan tahu Baekhyun akan mengoreksi ucapannya. "Maksudku, threesome bersama penis Chanyeol dan vibrator."

"Berapa diameternya?" Luhan tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Penis Chanyeol atau vibratornya?"

Luhan meraih kembali mug yang masih mengepul, " bodoh. Diameter lubang vaginamu sekarang."

"Sialan." Meraih salah satu buku di meja, Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar dari percakapan yang berakhir dengan senyuman geli Luhan.

Luhan mengendus aroma kopi yang lezat, cairan hitam itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

…

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam van lalu melayangkan ciuman di udara dan tersenyum. Segera setelah itu ia menuju pintu rumah, halaman masih kosong tanpa sebuah mobil yang terparkir menandakan bahwa Sehun belum pulang.

Luhan merasa asing berada dirumah itu sejak seksnya bersama Sehun tadi pagi.

Baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, suara ponsel berbunyi dari dalam tas. Luhan menatap layar. Sial, itu Sehun.

Dia menekan tanda hijau dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut, padahal mereka teman satu rumah, dan kurang lebih sudah dua bulan bersama.

"Sehun?"

"Aku suka kau menyebut namaku. Kau tidak mengangkat telfonku sejak tadi siang. Kenapa?"

"Maaf."

Luhan menunggu Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu setelah itu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain terdengar suara kendaraan dijalan. Luhan memang masih berpikir keras untuk rencana mengencani temannya sendiri. Sehun juga tahu itu.

Agak lama, Sehun akhirnya bertanya sesuatu. "Apa rencanamu nanti malam?"

"Tidak ada rencana."

"Apa yang biasanya kau pesan untuk makan malam, Luhan?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu, Sehun?"

"Jadi aku bisa belajar tentang apa yang kau sukai."

Dan begitu saja membuat perasaan Luhan kembali terombang-ambing, membawa pertahanan dirinya pergi hanya dengan kata-kata. Membuatnya merasa seperti jalang yang dingin.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan melempar diri ke kasur yang empuk, " kita akan makan malam?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu kan?"

Luhan mengerang ke telefon. " Terserah." Kemudian tertawa penuh kepalsuan, situasi tadi benar-benar memalukan dan juga merugikan.

Sehun tertawa dan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum mengembang.

"Kita akan berkencan, Luhan."

Napas Luhan tercekat di tenggorokan, kata-kata itu seperti memukul langsung kepalanya.

" Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan sebelum aku pulang?" Sehun memang selalu menawarinya sesuatu sebelum pulang.

Luhan bergumam sangat pelan. "Sapi."

"Apa?"

"Sewakan untukku seekor sapi, Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa terbahak melalui telefon. " Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak." Ya, Luhan serius kali ini. Menyewa seekor sapi di Swiss adalah hal yang lazim. " Aku ingin membuat keju dari susunya. Please?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada tentang sapi dan acara membuat keju. Aku akan pulang pukul tujuh. Sampai ketemu dan berdandanlah untukku."

Luhan mendengar suara klik, menyadari bahwa panggilan berakhir. Bahkan lelaki itu tak memberinya waktu untuk menjawab, pembalasan karena panggilan tadi siang yang sempat Luhan abaikan mungkin?

Duh, Luhan punya kencan dengan Sehun malam ini dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin setuju untuk pergi.

Dia akan menyewa seekor sapi dengan uangnya sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

End.

Iya, end.

bye!

HEHEHEHEHE:)))

AN :FYI, Go Bananas adalah sebuah idiom yang berarti gila / hilang kendali. Jadi.. bukan go pisang, ya.:) LOL serah.

Darling, gimme a review? * kisses *


End file.
